


Present Atmosphere

by Aedriane



Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: Presents can be an experience, even before they're given.Written for May's Drabble Night on the /r/fanfiction Discord server, with the prompt "Wrapping Presents".





	Present Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really tie this one to a fandom, so have fun with it!

Bows, ribbons, scissors, and tape. Rolls of paper in wildly varied designs, from colorful confetti to novelty newsprint. Noise and laughter fill the air, with jokes and banter, and stories being exchanged, as though they were gifts of their own. A team of allies - no, friends - celebrating in their own way before he holiday can even begin. Tape being pulled and cut, paper shorn from the roll in one fell swoop, with a sense of pride. Even the occasional bout of swearing was in jest, as the targets were mere cardboard and plastic, idly refusing their paper and tape prisons.


End file.
